donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slipknot Darkrai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kongo Jungle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 11:15, July 9, 2010 Wait Stop, stop, all this reverting is confusing me. Let me figure this out, please <_> --HavocReaper'48 14:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh... ok, let me explain: here at the Donkey Kong Wikia we have level summaries in the world article itself. Kremkroc Industries, Inc. already has a summary for Poison Pond. Each indivdual level does not merit an article. --HavocReaper'48 14:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Warning Your recent edit wars are considered vandalism, and please stop reverting Dixie. You're in risk of ban. --HavocReaper'48 14:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi If you want to advertise your wiki, make sure you ask a sysop, but i think its okay. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 20:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It;s okay and sure ill join, and advertise on MarioWiki [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 21:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Um Frankly seeing how you handled your conflicts with Dixie when you were still new doesn't make me wanna promote you just yet. Seeing the way you edit, you have quite a lot to learn. Also, please stop making articles like "___ is one of the ___ that appeared in ___. This article is a stub". --HavocReaper'48 01:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, why do you have a link to my contributions on your userpage? --HavocReaper'48 02:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No. You handle edits wrong and you do not seem sure on how to start a page. You're really only increasing our stub count... --HavocReaper'48 16:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Please see: Forum:Articles on levels. --HavocReaper'48 16:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) We need your opinion The final verdict on level articles: Forum:Articles on levels --HavocReaper'48 00:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Dude I ain't makin' no level template until you have your say in Forum:Articles on levels. --HavocReaper'48 14:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Jut because your articles re longer doent mean they aren't stubs. You've only been here a few days, we don't feel you're sysop material yet. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 20:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) STOP Are you ignoring me?! If you make ONE more level article without voting in Forum:Articles on levels, you will be banned for disrupting. --HavocReaper'48 15:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so you're in favor of redirecting and adding snapshots? --HavocReaper'48 17:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Not bad... Nice job. Pretty short articles though.. anyway, now DKCE is finally complete. Now, I'm assuming you have Donkey Kong Land? Can you make articles on it's bosses? --HavocReaper'48 15:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Help I am blocked!!!!!!!!!! User:Slipknot Darkrai Help unblock me!!!!! You have been blocked for 1 week. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 22:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) BUt you have to unblock me! User:Slipknot Darkrai Stop making level articles and stubs and I will. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 22:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OK OK I WILL! User:Slipknot Darkrai What?! You said you support level redirecting and short summaries and you still make new level articles? Seriously? Please redirect your articles to their worlds and brign their content to the world pages Also, please sign your comments with four ~'s. --HavocReaper'48 23:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I mean I am still autoblocked and Template:DKLL incident got me into this. I am really sorry. :( Slipknot Darkrai 23:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Please unblock my autoblock Slipknot Darkrai 23:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) > O_o Hello there, Darkrai. Heh, I honestly figured you were new to wikis... and I see you also tend to start articles on Nintendo Wiki the same way here as on the DK Wiki? Anyway, I apologize about the block problem here, but please, even if level articles are allowed there, if you have any more opinions on the level article forum here, please put them in, or the level articles will be fixed. --HavocReaper'48 15:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo I'm sorry bout ya block. fF65 is real busy right now with her patroller duties at MarioWiki, so she can't edit here much. also, do you like pokemon? 11:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC)